sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
One (Bee Gees album)
}} |rev2 = Rolling Stone |rev2score = }} One is the Bee Gees' eighteenth studio album (sixteenth worldwide), released in April 1989 (August 1989 in the United States). Background and recording After the European success of their previous album, E.S.P., the Gibb brothers began to work on the One album in early 1988. In March, their brother Andy suddenly died and the Bee Gees took a break until November when they returned to the studio to complete the album, but this time they shifted to Mayfair Studios in London, making One their first album since Mr. Natural to be recorded partly or fully in the British capital, though "Ordinary Lives" was started before Andy Gibb's death. The style of One was more melancholic than E.S.P., and heavily influenced by the loss of their brother. The album was dedicated to Andy and the song "Wish You Were Here" was written as a tribute to him. The album was co-produced with Brian Tench, who had worked with them on the previous album. Related session outtake "Shape of Things to Come" was written for the Bee Gees' contribution to the 1988 Olympics album called One Moment in Time released the same year. Release The album had varying degrees of success across the world. In Europe, the album reached the top 10 in Germany and Switzerland and reached the top 40 in the UK and France. North American audiences had still not embraced the Bee Gees as they were still regarded as a disco group and the album failed to reach the top 40 in the US and Canada, despite the success of the title track reaching No. 7 in the US and No. 11 in Canada. Other singles from the album included "Bodyguard" and "Tokyo Nights". In the UK, none of the singles from the album reached the top 40; this was ironic as every other Bee Gees album from the latter phase of their career produced at least one UK hit while making little impact in the US. Barry Gibb commented on the song "One" at the time by saying "This song brought us back to US radio. A leading media paper recently stated regarding this song, 'The Bee Gees are capable of at least one more hit.' I don't believe that, I believe we could have at least two." Track listing In the US, "Wing and a Prayer" was substituted with the group's European #1 hit, "You Win Again". Personnel Bee Gees *Barry Gibb – lead, harmony and backing vocals; rhythm guitar *Robin Gibb – lead, harmony and backing vocals *Maurice Gibb – harmony and backing vocals, keyboard, synthesizer, acoustic guitar, rhythm guitar; lead vocals (on "House of Shame") Additional musicians *Peter-John Vettese – keyboards, synthesizer * Tim Cansfield – lead guitar *Alan Kendall – lead guitar; guitar solo on tracks (on "It's My Neighborhood", "Tokyo Nights" and "House of Shame") *Nathan East – bass *Steve Ferrone – drums Uncredited musicians *Don Henley - crashing drums sound on "Ordinary Lives" *Timothy B. Schmit - bass on "Tokyo Nights" *Mike Porcaro - bass on "It's My Neighborhood" ("You Win Again" in the album's U.S. release also has Porcaro on bass) *Scott F. Crago - drums on "Tokyo Nights" *Steve Porcaro - keyboards Production *Barry Gibb - producer *Robin Gibb - producer *Maurice Gibb - producer * Brian Trench – engineering, mix engineer, producer * Noel Rafferty - assistant engineering * George Marino - mastering engineering * Ross Alexander - technical supervisor * Scott Glasel – programming, engineering Charts Weekly charts Certifications References Category:Bee Gees albums Category:1989 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Barry Gibb Category:Albums produced by Robin Gibb Category:Albums produced by Maurice Gibb